Gensets are used extensively for power generation in locomotives, trucks, recreational vehicles, marine vessels as well as for grid power generation. Gensets normally include a prime mover such as an internal combustion (IC) engine that converts fuel into mechanical energy to rotate a generator (e.g., an alternator). The generator converts the mechanical energy into useable electrical energy at a line voltage and frequency most suitable for transmission and utilization.
Conventional gensets can also include exhaust systems to reduce an exhaust gas (e.g., diesel exhaust gas) produced by the IC engine included in the genset and reduce harmful pollutants including but not limited to NOx gases (nitric oxide and nitrogen dioxide), carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and particulate matter (PM) in the exhaust gas. Conventional gensets can also include auxiliary systems, for example, an engine control management (ECM) system, a fuel system with one or more injectors, fuel mixers, and/or carburetors, an ignition system, an air handling (AH) system, an intake system, an evaporation emission control (EVAP) system, an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) control system, a secondary air injection (SAI) control system, an aftertreatment (AT) system which can include a doser (e.g., an injector or a pump) for inserting an exhaust reductant into the exhaust system, and/or a thermal management (TM) system used to control the temperatures of the exhaust and/or aftertreatment system.
Performance of the engine and the genset is often measured by monitoring the mechanical or electrical load on the engine and/or genset. The performance of the exhaust system is directly correlated to the performance of the engine. Changes in the performance of the engine such as, rapid transition from low load to high load conditions or fluctuations in steady state conditions, can affect the composition or otherwise of the exhaust gas emitted by the engine, for example, concentration of NOx in exhaust gas, exhaust gas temperature, flow rate, etc. This can negatively impact the performance of the exhaust system reducing its efficiency. Stringent emission requirements necessitate strict control over the exhaust gases and as such spikes in NOx concentration observed in exhaust gases due to variation in engine performance are highly undesirable.